


Axcerytopesia

by angellajoanne



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:57:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angellajoanne/pseuds/angellajoanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axcerytopesia is a mental disorder in which the sufferer is addicted in having sex with a person and really possessif to him or her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Axcerytopesia

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [JUNGCEST](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/44701) by EL_CHAN. 



Four girls are gossiping at the coridor while waiting for their next class. They usually talk about many things. But today, the main idea of their disscussion is Jung Brothers. Many things flew around the students about them. Not so good things. 

 

“Hey, do you know Jung brothers?” The girl with blonde hair asked

 

“Of course I know them. In this campus who doesn’t know them?” The brown haired girl answed

 

“I heard the older brother is suffering from some kind of mental disease?” The black haired girl said while munching her chips

 

“Oh really? But he looks perfectly fine. And he’s handsome too.” said the red haired girl. 

 

“He can be handsome. But he’s so scary. Don’t you know he suffers from Axcerytopesia?” the brown haired girl speaks again. Her thoughts are flying to the almighty Jung brothers

 

“Eh? What kind of disease is it?” the blonde haired girl asked again

 

“Addicted to sex. If he doesn’t have sex even for just a day, he can spring into a rageand do many other crazy things like killed himself.” The brown haired girl explained  
“But, it’s awesome isn't it? just imagine if you get laid with him. those strong arms hugging you as he thrusting himself deeper into you and...." this time, the red haired girl turn to speak

 

“Stop it, girl. The man who suffers from this disease is only addicted to have sex with one person and he’s so possessif with that one person.” The black haired girl shudders by just imagining it

 

“So, who makes Jung got addicted?” the blonde haired girl asked curiously

 

“His brother, Jung Changmin.” The brown haired girl half whispering with her fellow gossipers

 

“OH. MY. GOD.” The red haired girl gasped

 

Suddenly, a deep and sharp voice starled all of them 

 

“ARE YOU DONE TALKING ABOUT US BITCH?!”

 

That makes all the girls who were gossiping about Jung Brothers in the campus hallway scared to death. Jung Yunho looks at each of those girls with a sharp gaze. So sharp like a sword that has been honed over many years and ready to stab anyone. 

 

“S-s-So-rry, Jung Yunho-sshi” those girls are speaking in small voice with some difficulty and nervousness. Their heads are hanging low as they open up a way for Jung brohthers to pass through. Changmin, the younger brother, looks a bit pale. He only looks at those poor girls with a cynical gaze and walks to follow his older brother. 

 

========  
Jung Yunho, the oldest son of Jung family , throws his bag on the floor as he enters his luxurious house. Don’t question his wealth. Almost all people come to his heel just because he has Jung as his last name. 

 

He sits on the long sofa in the living room. He smiles as he calls his younger brother with a simple hand gesture. Just like calling a pet. 

 

“Changmin-ah~ Come here” Yunho pulls Changmin wrist until Changmin falls and sits on his lap. Facing him. Changmin’s hand on his strong shoulder. 

 

“Honey~” Yunho talks with a seductive tone while licking at Changmin’s left ear. His hands are busy squeezing Changmin’s small and round ass. His tongue is dancing in Changmin’s ears until his saliva flowing down to Changmin’s long neck. 

 

Hot, horny and the want to enter his brother tight hole are the only thoughts Yunho had in his mind now and everytime. Not even a second he doesn’t think about his brother and the sex he had with him. Changmin never failed to satisfy his desire. 

 

“Ngh.. Hyu-ng. I-I have to d-do my assign- Ahh” Changmin’s words are unclear despite his own moans. Yunho slowly goes down to his long neck amd suck in like a hungry vampire. Leaving some kiss marks on Changmin’s neck.  
“Are your assignments more important than your hungry brother? Hmm? My little brother?” Yunho’s voice is short, sharp, cold and tickles on Changmin’s skin. It’s always like this when Yunho is hungry. He can’t be stopped. 

 

BRUK!!

 

Yunho throws Changmin to the sofa and straddles his hips. Crotches brushing each other. Makes a delicious pleasure. His hand grabs Changmin’s brown hair until he looks up and shows Changmin’s neck that is full with so many red marks everywhere. The kiss marks made today, yesterday or a week ago become one and makes a beautiful fraction of blue, pink and red. 

 

Yunho’s eyes are red. Full of rage and emotion. 

 

“ANSWER ME! ARE YOUR ASSIGNMENTS MORE IMPORTANT THAN ME?!” Yunho said furiously. Changmin grimaces at Yunho’s rage. It’s always like this. He’s used to it already. But still, Yunho’s rage is still scary no matter what. 

 

“No Hyung. No...” Changmin said weakly. His tears are starting to fell. Even just a drop. It’s a prove of his sadness, despair and suffering. It doesn’t hurt him to be treated like this. He’s used to it. but it hurts him to see his brother like this. He wants his brother to heal. He wants his brother back. His brother who has not suffered from axcerytopesia and rapes him countless times. His hyung who loves him and care for him. Not only loves his body. 

 

“Good my dear Changmin. Don’t you dare to cheat on me even with THOSE DAMN ASSIGNMENTS. Damn it” Yunho said while shouting at the end of his sentence. Just to make sure to his little brother. Jung Yunho doesn’t like it when someone denied his orders. Including Changmin. 

 

He lets go his grip at Changmin’s hair and starts to opens his expensive t-shirt. The sight is fascinating. Broad shoulder with caramel brown skin, abdominal muscles that sculpted perfectly, and a pair of strong arms. Veins are bulging on his forearms. Yunho is the epitome of manly persona. 

 

Changmin still blushed furiously seeing his brother bare upper half, even when he already saw it countless times. He averts his sight from the beautiful body on top of him. Yunho notice it shortly. He doesn’t like it when Changmin looks away from him. It makes him angry

 

“Don’t look anywhere but me! You know how I hate that. You’re here now with me. You have to think about me only. Me and only me” Yunho said while tugging Changmin’s belt. He unbutton the pants and lowers the zipper hurriedly. 

 

“Lift your hips” Yunho easily commands Changmin to do so when he got difficulty to pull out Changmin’s pants and his underwear.

 

Changmin obeys it. He lifts his hips up and Yunho successfully makes him half naked. Yunho pulls Changmin’s s legs out of his jeans and throw it away to the floor. Together with his t-shirt. His left hand grabs one of Changmin’s legs and puts it on his shoulder while his right hand gives Changmin’s thigh soft caresses and puts it on the back of the sofa. 

 

The work of Jung Clever Yunho only produce a delicious sight of his brother’s pink hole. He’s perfectly aware his desire of his younger brother is taboo, but he already suffered for so long until 2 years ago he raped his younger brother. And also 2 years ago he was diagnosed with Axcerytopesia. A rare mental disorder with no cure. 

 

He also doesn’t want to hurt his brother. It suffocates him to see his brother crying because of him. But it’s more suffocating when his brother is not there when he really needs sex. 

 

It hurts Yunho just the same. Leaves him depressed and such. He already tried to kill himself for three times. He wants to heal but he can’t.

 

“Hmmm Changmin-ah~~ so beautiful” Yunho half moans while entering his three fingers into Changmin’s hole. Without lube. 

 

“Achk.. Hyung Ahhh! Hurts.. Hyung.. Ahh” Changmin’s body stiffened when receiving such treatment from his brother. Even when his brother uses his hole everyday, Changmin is still a man and his hole is not elastic like any woman’s hole. 

 

“Hurt much? Do you like it, Changmin-ah? Do you like it when i hurt you? Hm?” Yunho smirks and licks Changmin’s unshed tears at his eyes. His finger is moving faster in Changmin’s hole. Changmin is a moaning mess. The fact is, doesn’t matter how many times Yunho enters him, Changmin is still tight as always. 

 

Yunho twists his fingers in a zig zag inside Changmin’s hole and tries to widen it. So, it’ll fit with his gigantic cock. Changmin is moaning in pain and pleasure that become one in his stomach. His moans are getting louder everytime. 

 

Changmin’s cock is already hard. Precome is leaking from the red tip. Yunho smirks at Changmin’s response. His brother’s body is too sensitive. 

 

Yunho takes Changmin’s hard and wet cock and squeeze it tightly. Up and down. Changmin moans. The pleasure is unbearable for him. He feels himself nearing to the edge when pleasure builts up on the pit of his stomach. He knows hewon’t able last.

 

“Nghh.. Hyung.. Mngh... Hyung.. nghh.. I-I Ahhhh.. I wan-t to-t-o.. AHHHH” Changmin comes with a shout. 

 

His sperms squirts everywhere. Dirtying his chest and Yunho’s hand. Changmin’s sperm is always warm and sweet. Yunho loves it so much. 

 

Changmin is panting heavily. His eyes are half lidded. Sweats start to form on his forehead. His mouth is hanging open. Saliva flows and drips from the corner of his lips. His chin is dirty with his own sperm. 

 

“Mnghhh” Changmin moans when Yunho pulls out his three fingers from Changmin’s warm hole. 

 

“You came too fast. Way to fast my little brother” Yunho said hoarsely. He’s already full with desire. So hot and horny. 

 

Yunho licks the sperm on Changmin’s chin. His hot and pretty tongue works just fine. Licking from Changmin’s chin up to his sweet lips. 

“Mnghh.. Changmin, I want to enter you now” Yunho said inthe midst of their hot kiss. Tongue battling, saliva dripping. it’s a prove how deep their kiss is. Breats hitting each other’s cheeks. Their tongue nver stop licking. Their lips doesn’t stop sucking at each other.  
“Ahk.. Mnghhh...hyung... ahhh.. slowly.. hyung!.. Ahhhh..ahh” 

Changmin’s moans is a beautiful melody to Yunho’s ears. Yunho enters him without warning. Entering him with a hard, fast and deep thrust. He knows Changmin love it like this. When they fuck hard. 

“Shhh Min-ah.. hnggggg” Yunho can’t hold back his moans. His hole grips him tight. The pleasure Yunho feel is beyond words. He’s comfotable, content, and happy. For an Axcerytopesia patient like him, sex is everthing. He even forgots how to love Changmin properly. He forgots how to make his brother smile. All he can do now is make his brother cry, scream and shout his name when orgasm hits him (again). 

“Ahhh... Hyung.. ahhh.. hyung.. Yunh... YunHO hyungggggghh!”

Yunho stops his hips movement. Feeling Changmin’s hole gripping his cock tight when Changmin comes. His cock squirting his sperm tp his his abdomen and Yunho’s chest. 

“Twice is enough, my little one. Twice is enough” Yunho takes a cockring from his back pocket and puts it on Changmin’s cock. 

“Satisfy me, my little brother.”Yunho whispering with small voice while licking Changmin’s tears on his eyes. 

“Ahk.. Mnghhh...hyung... ahhh..hyung!.. Ahhhh..ahh” Those beautiful melody is repeated again when Yunho starts to move inside Changmin hard and fast. Changmin’s left leg is pressed, so it’s attached to his shoulder and giving Yunho a wider access

“Nghhhh Changmin-ahh. You’re so good. Feels so nice. Nghhh” Yunho moans loudly. His hips is moving faster. The sound of skin collides echoing around the house. Don’t ask the servent or anyone. Everybody who lives in this house is used to the sight of Yunho rapes his younger brother. Their parents can do nothing to stop Yunho. Because they love Yunho too much. No matter what, Yunho is still their biological son, while Changmin is just a step son. 

“Changmin-ah..... Mmmmmmhhh” Yunho reaches his climax. He comes inside his Changmin. Changmin can feel the wet dampness. Some of Yunho’s come leaking out of his hole

He feels too full. His cock is too stiff until it’s hurts. Those damned cock ring. Yunho tortures him by not pulling out from his hole. Changmin is desprate, he wants to come so badly but the cock ring is tight around his cock. 

“Changmin-ah it’s your turn now” Yunho pulls Changmin’s body so he’s sitting on his thighs. Cock still burried deep inside Changmin. Changmin is dizzy and weak. He doesn’t have any strength left. But his hyung doesn’t like to be denied. 

“Hyung.. Hiks.. I-I can’t-t. Hyung.... enghhh” Changmin said weakly. He rests his head on Yunho’s shoulder. He really can’t continue anymore. He has no strength left. This weak, Yunho already gone too far. He tried every sex toys in Changmin’s hole. 

“Changmin-ah. You know how i hate to be denied” Yunho whispers in Changmin’s ears. He licks Changmin’s auricle. Just to make Changmin shivers. Without warning, Yunho lifts Changmin’s slim waist with his strong arms. Pulls Changmin up and pulls him back down harshly. 

“Ahhh Hyung.. ahhh.. ahhh hyuuung” Yunho found Changmin’s prostate faster in this position. Yunho bits his lips to control his moans. He doesn’t care how tired his brother is. How how hurts it is. His pain is already too severe. Too painful. 

He’s an Axcerytopesia patient

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favorite Homin smut hahahaaa. This is for you, El-chan. Hope you satisfied with my translation
> 
> ^^


End file.
